MY BROTHERS KEEPER
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Sora is homesick and wishes to be home with her family. The Dark masters make a deal with Sora and give her 3 months to go back to the human world. Unknown to Sora her little brother Ken is a Digidestened and must tack help the other Digidestened fight against the Dark masters . Major Taiora with hints of Kekari and koumi near the end .


MY BROTHERS KEEPER REVISED

I decided to do some revisions on my old story and change some thing to hope you enjoy and please comment but be nice and no flames are allowed

Sora was busy getting ready for camp when she herd footsteps coming up the stairs as the door opened and Sora saw her little brother Ken open the door.

Getting ready for camp Sora ?

Sora smiled at her little brother .

Ya I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes .

Ken then looked down at his feet as he moved his foot around.

I'm really gonna miss you big sis.

Sora smiled and hugged her brother.

Don't worry Ken I'm only going to be gone for the summer, I promise if the camp has any computers I promise I'll email you.

Ken, ok.

Ken then herd a car pull up outside .

Ken, hey Sora your boyfriend is here . Sora blushed as her brother said that about her best Friend Taichi. She could here tai slam the door open down stairs .

Tai Bowed to Sora's mom .

Konnichiwa Mrs Takenouchi , but um is Sora ready ?

Toshiko, yes tai don't worry Sora is ready .

Sora then came down the steps and joined her best friend.

Tai, ready to go sor ?

Sora, ya I'm ready.

As Sora got in the car with tai she noticed Ken was waving goodbye to her as she waved back.

Toshiko, don't end off at camp Sora.

Ken, please don't be gone for to long .

Sora, don't worry Ken I promise I'm not gonna be gone for too long .

( The Digital world)

Sora thought about that day now and wished she had kept that promise to Ken .

Biyomon noticed Sora was looking sad.

Biyomon, what's wrong Sora ?

Sora,oh um nothing Biyo just thinking about something that's all .

Biyomon, like what ?

Sora then looked down in sadness...nothing.

This mad Biyomon worried about Sora. The whole group had gone through some changes ever since Kari and Gatomon had joined the group, Matt had become more and more aggressive and angry lately causing Tai and Matt to get into a lote more fights, Mimi seemed to want to be around Izzy more often and joe was roughly the same. Kari and Tk had been playing around in in the woods and Kari had slipped and gotten some Dirt on her face and tai was trying to wipe it off her face while Agumon was doing the same thing with Gatomon.

Tai & Agumon, you two have to be more carful.

Kari, it's just Dirt.

Tai, well what if there was a rock deep in that Dirt and you brok a tooth ?

Kari, I um?

Tai, see ?

As Agumon was giving the same speech to Gatomon , the fatcwas getting fussy.

Gatomon, you don't need to treat me like a baby, I'm a champion and your just a Rookie.

Agumon didn't pay attention as he got the last of the Dirt of her face.

Evan though Gatomon didn't want to admit she kinda liked Having Agumon as a big brother figure in her life.

Biyomon then flew over to tai and Agumon . Gatomon noticed that when Biyomon flew over Agumon started to blush .

Gatomon( whispering) you like her don't you ?

Agumon blushed , what no I don't, i don't like Biyomon at all!

Little did the two know that the pink bird herd what Agumon had and she looked a mix of Hart broken and Angry.

Biyomon,(sad) well if that's how you really feel . The pink Bird then started to cry a little .

Agumon, No Biyo I didn't mean...

Biyomon,no , you'v said enough besides I just came over to see tai anyway.

Tai, what's up Biyomon?

Biyomon,I'm worried about Sora tai, she seems to be really sad lately tai, could you talk to her ?

Tai nodded and walked over to his best friend .

Agumon, Biyomon I'm so sorry I didn't...

Biyomon ignored the tiny T. rex and walked back to the group.

Agumon, great now she hates me.

Sora was just moving her gloved figures in a circle till she noticed Taichi's shadow .

Tai, mind if I sit?

Sora smiled a little and patted the spot next to her.

Tai sat next to her and noticed that she seemed down.

Tai, so Sora what's wrong ?

Sora, nothings wrong.

Tai, Sora I can always tell when your sad .

Tai then looked into Sora's red eyes as she looked into his Brown ones.

Tai do you ever miss being home, I mean the food , the people all the other things .

Tai noticed Sora's head went down when Sora said people .

Tai, you miss your mom ?

Sora, well yes but that's not who I'm particularly sad about...I miss my little brother Ken, when we were back in the human world my mom said he was at our grandmothers house and I haven't seen him in forever I mean and it's not just him , I know now that I couldn't live without Biyo in my life but I still miss the real world and everything and I just wish sometimes that I was just normal and we're still living my normal life.

Tai then put his hand on her shoulder .

Tai, I know how you feel Sora,I miss home too and I would be lying if I didn't wish we were still there a lot of times but then I remember that the Digital world needs us and untile this whole thing with the dark masters is over , we can't let our own selfish desires cloud our objective.

Sora, wow tai out of all the years IV known you this is the smartest thing you've ever said .

Tai ,HEY!

Unknown to the Digidestened were being watched by Piedmon from his base.

Beside the Dark master was a chess board with the Digidestened in one side and Dark masters on the other .

Piedmon looked down at the chess board and all the pieces on it.

So far the Digidestened have taken out Devimon and Etemon , no big surprise there but I didn't think Myotismon would be defeated so quicklyi thought he would at least give more of a fight to them and now that MetalSeadramon is gone...so who do I have left ?

The shakespearean clown then grabbed a small box of of pieces and put MetalSeadramon , Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon back in the box but noticed two new pieces in the box as well.

One was a young boy it was gold so it was a soon to be Digidestened , the other was black so it was a pawn Piedmon could use.

He put the peaces on the bored .

And noticed one of the Digidestened pieces had turned black .

Piedmon noticed it was the Digidestened of friendship and put him right next to the new pawn .

the clown then looked at the recording of tai and Sora's conversation and noticed how sad Sora seemed to be about going home.

Piedmon, this could be fun.

Soon he was joined by his loyal servant black Gatomon.

Black Gatomon, what do you request of me master?

Piedmon, I need you to go to the swamps of the Digital world and bring back this mon.

He handed her the new pawn .

Piedmon, his name is Crocomon.

( The Human world)

A 9 year old Ken Ichijouji was walking home from high school ,

Evan though Ken was 9 years old Ken was vary smart and was studying at the high school level .

As he opened the door he found his mother toshiko displaying flowers in the window.

Toshiko , how was school ?

Ken, it was fine.

Ken lied to his mother, ever since he went to the high school all the other students hated him and ignored him, he didn't want to tell his mother because he didn't want her worry.

Mind helping me with the displays honey ?

Ken, ok .

Ken then helped his mother put some of the flowers in the Display .

Toshiko,there thank you sweetie , why don't you go play with your friends.

Ken, umm ok .

Ken walked out of the flower shop and just walked around the park.

Ken had never had any friends, well there was this one girl he was friends with in kindergarten Kari kamiya but she was sick alote so she wasn't in class that much.

( The digital world)

Black Gatomon walked through the Swamps till she finally reach the coordinates Piedmon had given her.

Around the area was a lote of broken hearts carved into trees .

As she looked into the water a gigantic crocodile like Digimon coming out of the swamp water .

Crocomon, what is your Business here feline?

Black Gatomon, my master has a proposition for you , I can tell by all these carvings that you hate all Digidestened of love from the beginning to now and my master wishes to a Raticate one of them and asks if you would do the Deed ?

Crocomon smiled showing his teeth.

Back at the camp Agumon was still trying to apologize to Biyomon but with no success. Agumon, please Biyomon please forgive me ?

Biyomon, sorry Agumon but I don't have time for your Half assed apology , I have a date tonight.

Agumon, a date with who ?

Biyomon then gave the dinosaur Digimon an evil smile, Gabumon.

Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon you can't, he's a skirt chasing a rascal!

Gabumon then stepped over, how rude, I would never say something so hurtful to you.

Biyomon, see Agumon, he's a real gentleman unlike you .

This made Agumon A mix of angry and jealous!

As Agumon was about to say something the whole group then felt the earth shaking .

Tai got out his telescope and tried to look for what was making the sound.

Sora, what is it tai ?

Tai, it's a big Digimon .

The coming Digimon's name was Crocomon and as he was running he opened up his long jaws, Swamp laser!

Tai and Sora both got out there

Digivices.

Agumon Digivolve to Metal Graymon!

Biyomon Digivolve to Garudamon!

The others tried to Get there Digimon to Digivolve but for some reason there Digivices weren't working.

Izzy, there not working .

Mimi, why not ?

Garudamon began to attack Crocomon got the Ipoh and in the fight and punched Garudamon in the face and chest!

Metal Graymon, Don't touch her

Giga Blaster!

The attack hit Crocomon in the face causing him to drop Garudamon who landed in Metal Graymons arms.

Metal Graymon, are you all right ?

Garudamon tried her best as she God her blushing.

Yes I'm fine thank you.

Crocomon then grabbed Sora in his fists tightly.

Sora, Aaahhhh!

Tai, SORA!

Crocomon tightened his grip on sora.

Crocomon, I will punish you like I have all the other barriers of love!

Giga blast !

Crocomon was then struck in he head by the attack while Sora landed in the hands of Garudamon.

Tai yelled up at Sora, are you ok ?

Sora, ya I'm ok .

As Metal Graymon was fighting and winning against Crocomon and as he was beating him up Crocomon gave the dinosaur a smile.

Metal Graymon, why are you smiling ?!

Crocomon then pointed to Sora's Digivice as it started to glow as Green portal shot out from it and started to suck Sora and Garudamon into it.

Crocomon, say goodbye to your loves !

Garudamon De Digivolved back into Biyomon as she and Sora were being sucked into the portal .

Metal Graymon threw Crocomon away into the distance as he and tai tried to grabbed the two but they were both too late Sora and Biyomon were gone .

To be continued


End file.
